Perbedaan
by chindleion
Summary: #teamcewek merasa merekalah yang lebih hebat dibanding laki-laki. #teamcowok merasa merekalah yang paling hebat daripada perempuan. Mereka ingin membuktikan, bahwa gender adalah segalanya. Apa yang terjadi di kelas E?


"Aku akan mengalahkanmu."

Tatapan sinis dilayangkan kepada beberapa orang didepannya, beberapa meter dari sang gadis pirang. Tangannya bersedekap, terlihat begitu angkuh. Aura mengintimidasi menguar dibelakangnya, berasal dari para gadis yang kini merangkap sebagai pasukannya.

Seseorang memecah kecanggungan, dengan kekehan yang terdengar seperti mengejek. Kakinya menuntun dirinya kedepan, kehadapan sang gadis yang sepertinya pemimpin dari kelompok itu. Kepalanya mendongkak, menatap orang didepannya seakan makhluk rendahan.

"Jangan bercanda." seringaian nampak di wajah pemuda berambut merah, sementara satu tangannya menunjuk sang gadis dan tangan satunya lagi dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. "Aku yang menang. Kau yang kalah."

Meja dan bangku telah disingkirkan, menjadikan ruang kelas ini begitu luas dan terbagi menjadi dua kubu. Sangat disayangkan, karena saat ini gadis pirang itu ingin sekali memukul wajah menjijikkan didepannya dengan meja kayu yang berada di pinggir sana.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Kau akan berlutut didepanku, dan antek-antekmu itu juga akan bersimpuh dihadapan kami." ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

Salah seorang gadis berambut abu-abu tiba-tiba maju kedepan, manik hijaunya berkilat tajam. Diacungkan pisau anti- _sensei_ kearah berandalan di pojokan sana, yang dengan seenak jidat duduk santai dengan kakinya yang diangkat keatas meja.

"Kami sudah **muak** dengan kelakuan kalian."

"Memangnya kami tidak?" orang yang paling besar sekaligus yang paling kuat di kelas bersuara, jari kelingkingnya sibuk mengorek-ngorek telinganya, sangat tidak sopan. "Kalian selalu saja mengeluh ini itu, tanpa tahu **kerja keras** kami selama ini!"

Ucapannya membuat sejumlah pemuda berkoar-koar, seakan membenarkan pernyataan temannya. Namun gadis berambut oranye ikal sebahu berteriak lantang, cukup untuk membuat gerombolan disisi lain terdiam sejenak. Setitik air mata tampak di kelopak matanya, tanda bahwa ia sangat emosi.

"Kalian selalu menganggap kami lemah! Aku tidak terima itu!"

Kali ini, giliran para perempuan yang bersorak. Segala umpatan, makian, dan ejekan dilontarkan tanpa merasa bersalah. Bahkan tangan mereka terkepal keatas serta beberapa gulungan kertas atau penghapus dilempar kearah gerombolan diseberang sana. Suasana semakin memanas, para pria tersulut emosinya.

"WAR!"

"Kita tunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa disini!"

"OOOOOO!"

Ungkapan-ungkapan yang tidak seharusnya para pelajar ucapkan keluar dari mulut mereka. Semuanya sudah tidak peduli dengan status ataupun jabatan di kelas, kini mereka hanya mengikuti kata hati dan memilih apa yang mereka percayai.

Tidak selamanya kelas membunuh akan **bersatu**.

Tanpa sadar mereka telah bercerai berai, semuanya berpegang teguh pada argumen yang menurutnya benar. Pisau dan pistol sudah digenggam masing-masing anak, siap mengeluarkan kemampuan terbaiknya. Namun ini belum dimulai, mereka masih menunggu aba-aba dari **sesuatu**.

"Aku akan melenyapkanmu, Chiba Ryuunosuke." ujar gadis yang dikuncir dua rendah dengan nada dingin. Pistol sudah digenggamnya dengan dua tangan, siap menembak rival yang sedari dulu telah merenggut posisi satu dalam hal menembak.

Senyum mengerikan yang tidak pernah terlihat di wajahnya saat ini dinampakkan oleh pemuda berponi. "Jangan anggap remeh kemampuanku."

"Teman-teman, nafsu membunuhku sudah berada di puncak." sebuah robot kubus di pojokan sana mengeluarkan empat _shotgun_ dan dua senapan mesin, mata _pixels_ yang biasanya berwarna _violet_ kebiruan telah berubah menjadi sewarna darah.

Mimik wajah yang selalu datar menunjukkan ekspresi sedikit kebencian, alat elektronika yang biasa ia bawa sudah diamankan oleh beberapa temannya.

"Jangan harap kau bisa memakai peralatanku, Ritsu."

Geram. Mereka semua geram dengan masing-masing lawannya. Gigi bergemeletuk menahan sesuatu. Air muka mereka menggelap, sementara kedua pemimpin antara dua kubu telah menyeringai lebar. Yang biasanya selalu bersama-sama karena sepemikiran, kini harus berjalan terpisah karena suatu **perbedaan**.

"Kau mengerti, kan?" jempol sang surai merah digerakkan _horizontal_ di lehernya, seakan-akan memberi kesan membunuh. "Kita akan berperang, menunjukkan mana yang terbaik diantara yang terbaik."

 _ **Sreeekk!**_

Pintu kelas digeser, menampilkan seseorang–yang tidak jelas gendernya–dengan raut wajah polos. Digenggamannya terdapat buku tulis bahasa Inggris, serta pulpen yang bagian atasnya telah hilang–seperti habis dimakan. Saat iris _sapphire_ nya memindai ruangan kelasnya, ia begitu tercengang dengan atmosfer yang begitu kelam.

 _'Mereka semua sedang apa? Kok aku tidak diberitahu apapun?'_ batinnya dalam hati.

" _Ano_.. Sebenarnya ada apa disini?" ucapnya, berusaha mendapat perhatian dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Sedangkan mereka semua tetap melayangkan ketidaksukaan dalam diam, masih tidak menyadari kehadiran orang itu.

Tidak.

Ada yang menyadarinya.

Gadis pirang–Nakamura Rio–menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati Nagisa yang masih diam meminta penjelasan. Badannya berputar kearah pintu, tangan yang masih bersedekap–menambah kesan dewasa pada sang gadis.

"Nagisa, bergabunglah dengan kami!" Nakamura berteriak lantang.

Sekarang kadar kebingungan Nagisa Shiota bertambah. Ia sama sekali tidak paham apa yang terjadi di kelas, karena pada jam istirahat tadi ia pergi ke ruang guru untuk mengumpulkan PR teman-temannya. Namun niatan ingin segera kembali ke kelas, Bitch- _sensei_ malah memberikan 'kelas khusus' padanya.

Akan tetapi ia sedikit paham. Teman-temannya terbagi menjadi dua kelompok, perempuan dan laki-laki. Dari raut wajah mereka, sepertinya mereka tengah berdebat–Isogai, sang ketua kelas ikemen pun berada di kubu lelaki. Dan apa itu tadi? Nakamura mengajaknya untuk ke kubu perempuan? Tidak akan!

Dengan mimik wajah yang dibuat serius (tentu saja menyesuaikan kondisi saat ini), Nagisa melangkahkan kakinya kedepan papan tulis–tempat pemuda kelasnya berada. Ia sedikit menoleh kearah Nakamura, dan bisa ia lihat tatapan matanya sedikit kecewa.

"Maaf, teman-teman. Aku laki-laki, jadi aku akan bergabung dengan Karma."

Sekarang kita mengetahui gender makhluk biru itu.

"Nagisa.." gadis terpendek di kelas–Kayano Kaede–menunduk dalam, tidak tahan bila ia harus melawan sahabat–merangkap orang yang disukainya. Okuda pun menggenggam tangan sang gadis berambut hijau itu, seolah memberikan kekuatan.

Bagaimana ini? Sang _shinigami_ kelas E, Nagisa, berada di kubu lelaki. Ditambah kekuatan dari Karma dan geng Terasaka serta anak laki-laki lainnya, apakah kubu perempuan bisa memenangkan pertempuran ini?

"Aku bergabung."

Asal suara itu berasal dari pintu kelas. Rambut yang terurai, pakaian yang minim bahan, serta tubuh yang indah sukses menyedot perhatian orang-orang. Cara berjalannya bak model, ia menghampiri Nakamura serta anak perempuan lainnya. Gadis _ponytail_ –Yada Touka, orang yang berguru dengan pembunuh professional itu–membelalak tidak percaya.

"Bitch- _sensei_?"

Guru yang seharusnya menengahi pertengkaran anak muridnya, malah ikut bergabung dan dengan senang hati membantu di kubu perempuan. Hanya kali ini saja, anak perempuan bersyukur dengan kehadiran guru cabul itu.

 _'Aku sama sekali tidak paham..'_ Nagisa masih saja kebingungan. Apalagi ia melihat sang guru–yang membuatnya ketinggalan acara di kelas–seenaknya ikut-ikutan di momen kelasnya ini, membuatnya bertambah kesal saja.

"Aku setuju dengan pemikiran kalian. Lelaki itu tidak menghargai usaha perempuan!" tuturnya sembari merenggut sebal, tanpa sadar ia telah curhat didepan anak kelas E.

Di ruang guru, Karasuma- _sensei_ bersin seketika.

Nakamura bisa melihat Karma yang berdecak sebal–ia mulai menggigiti kukunya–dan perubahan emosi para lelaki didepan sana. Mungkin mereka mempunyai Nagisa, tetapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengalahkan Bitch- _sensei_!

"Dengan begini, kekuatan kita seimbang." Kepala Nakamura dimiringkan, condong kedepan–berniat mengintimidasi mantan partnernya saat ini.

 _ **Tik.**_

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi. **Sesuatu** itu akan datang, memulai pertempuran yang sudah dinanti-nantikan sedari tadi. Emosi mereka sudah berada di puncak, nafsu membunuh mereka membara. Nagisa pun sudah dalam mode _assassin_ nya, entah mengapa suasananya mendukung sekali.

 _ **Tik.**_

"Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi kalian akan merasakan neraka dunia!" teriak Karma saking kesalnya. Ia sudah punya metode dan rencana untuk mengalahkan kembarannya–yang dalam bentuk perempuan, dan ia yakin kalau kali ini kelompoknya yang akan menang.

 _ **Tik.**_

Nakamura tertawa kesetanan, diikuti oleh teman-teman perempuan serta Bitch- _sensei_ yang telah mengambil ancang-ancang menyerbu. "Katakan itu pada diri kalian sendiri!"

 _ **Whuuushh! Duuumm!**_

Suara debuman itu berasal dari area lapangan, membuat yang lain bersiaga dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Sedetik kemudian, pintu kelas digeser pelan oleh **sesuatu**.

" _Minna-san_! _Sensei_ membawakan kalian oleh-oleh da–"

"SEKARANG!"

Peluru bb ditembakkan, bertepatan dengan Koro- _sensei_ yang memasuki kelas. Pintu buru-buru ditutup dan dikunci, serta jendela maupun rute yang memungkinkan guru guritanya ini kabur, telah ditutup dan diblokir. Kini kedua pihak bebas menyalurkan nafsu membunuhnya pada target didepannya, dengan kubu perempuan dan kubu laki-laki bersaing; siapa yang lebih baik, perempuan atau laki-laki?

Usut punya usut, mereka mengadakan perjanjian dengan Karma dan Nakamura yang memimpin kedua regu. Tantangannya adalah; kelompok siapa yang bisa membunuh Koro- _sensei_ , akan mendapat hak penuh menggunakan kelompok yang kalah untuk apa saja selama sebulan.

(... Sebenarnya Karma dan Nakamura kebetulan sedang berdebat tentang kekurangan dan kelebihan gender masing-masing, lalu lama kelamaan mereka terbawa emosi dan mengadu domba anak sekelas untuk membuat suatu keuntungan.)

Tentu saja bagi kaum adam dan kaum hawa, itu adalah sebuah kesempatan. Bagaikan oasis di padang rumput, bagaikan Koro- _sensei_ yang sengaja diam untuk dibunuh. Hanya sekali, dan mereka harus memperjuangkannya.

"Hari-hari yang tidak biasa, untuk target yang tidak biasa."

Karasuma- _sensei_ mengintip dari balik jendela lorong, melihat kegiatan rutin dengan rencana yang berbeda tiap harinya. Guru P.E itu sedikit tersenyum. Yah, mereka telah berkembang sejauh ini. Berkat kelasmu.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom ©** Yuusei Matsui

 **Perbedaan ©** chindleion

 **Warning:**

Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai KBBI, OOC, alur gak jelas, dan segala kesalahan yang terdapat di cerita ini.

* * *

– **END** –

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
